The Lake House
by Faith19091989
Summary: A fun and smutty version of Stefan and Elena's weekend at the lake house, taking place in 2x14.


**The Lake House**

Stefan's red car stopped by the Lake House. A heavy silence invaded the car for a moment as both Stefan and Elena were enjoying the beautiful view. After a few seconds he noticed that Elena's mind was busy for the moment. He looked at her deeply as if trying to read her mind, then he finally decided to break the silence "You're all right?", he asked with serious concern. She jumped a bit since she was drawn in a vast river of thoughts and memories, then turned back her face to look at him and answered, " I'm good, I just haven't been back here since before…"

Before she could even finish what she was about to say Stefan pressed his lips together and realised " Oh my God ", he paused for a second then proposed "Okey Elena listen,just say the word and we will get back on that highway and we will go anywhere else."

She shook her head and let a small sad but impatient smile appear on her face then said, " I've always loved being here and I want it to stay that way, I was just.. " She took a deep breath then finished, " having a moment. ",then she smiled. "Okey", he whispered in a low voice smiling back at her, caressing the top of her head softly.

As Elena opened the Lake House door many memories came up to her mind. She remembered herself and Jeremy fighting in the living room because she won while playing the baseball electronic game and how their mom tried to explain to them that it's just a game and tried to reassure Jeremy that he can win next time. She also remembered her father falling from a chair while fixing a lamp and how he couldn't rise from the floor; not because he was hurt, but because he was laughing so loud at himself. All those nice memories came up to her mind while she was putting her bags on the counter.

Even if Stefan was stuck outside in front of the door, he didn't want to disturb her busy mind. He knew exactly what she was thinking about since he experiences this sensation everytime he enters his home. So, he prefered waiting outside to be invited inside than disturbing her thoughts. After a brief moment Elena noticed that he was still standing by the door. She looked at him stangely as if trying to figure out what he was still doing outside, then proposed, " You don't have to wait out there, it's all good." He looked at her even more stangely as she did, then said posing on almost each word " Oh it's.. great because..I'm ehhh" He paused squeezing his teeth and lips, trying to find the appropiate word then continued " I am stuck. " Elena paused for a second looking at him then realised " Oh my God you can't get in."

"It's not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you.." he paused then finished with a very deep sexy voice, " invite me inside." " Stefan I can't.", she said with big concern trying to explain and apologize at the same time." What?" It was the only word he could say in such a strange situation. " My parents let this place to John Gilbert; he is the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry I completely forgot." Even if she seemed very serious, Stefan looked at her very strangely. Then guessed raising his eyebrow, " you're kidding me, right? " A small laugh escaped her mouth then demanded, " Stefan Salvatore I Invite you in this home." "You're such a liar", he said squeezing his teeth holding her up. She laughed loudly throwing her legs aroud his waist and held his face with her very femenin hands. He groaned putting his mouth on hers, kissing her fiercely.

She kissed him back running her fingers along the back of his head and down his neck. He settled her gently on the counter still kissing her wildly running his hands on her waist and down her hips. She responded by throwing her tongue inside his mouth and playing with his soft one. Their tongues were intertwining, there bodies glued to each other,and their hands were running over each other's bodies. They remained like that; loving, tasting, touching each other passionately until Elena ordered, " Undress me." She paused for a second, took a deep breath then repeated in a very deep and seductive voice," Undress me Stefan, please." She demanded in an urgent tone. "Your wish is my command.", was Stefan's answer. By letting a small hot smile trace his smooth lips, he took her waistcoat off her gorgeous body; kissing and running his tongue over the soft skin of her neck, feeling - under that specific spot- her pulse getting faster each time he licked on her skin and immaging her irresistible blood flowing inside her fragile human veins. She moaned loudly in response, took his shirt off his body , exposing his perfect abs and devouring them with her hungry gaze. He took her shirt off too, leaving her only with her sexy black bra and pants. Before taking off her pants and boots, he planted small soft kisses along her neck and down her breasts making her moan loudly from the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. " Mmmm, you taste so good. You're so delicious babe.", he groaned running his tongue along her half coverd breasts and down her belly. " Stop teasing me Stefan please. It's wonderful; I like when you're kissing me but I need you to take off my remaining clothes now!", she ordered still moaning throwing her head back. " Patience beauty. Let me taste you, let me eat you." He answered letting a small laugh appear on his face but still kissing her and running his tongue along each exposed morsel of flesh. When he couldn't tease her any longer and before he was asked twice, he rose his handsome face and looked at her deeply in the eyes as if he was devouring her body and soul. He then joined their lips together still looking at her. He kissed her fiercely and she kissed him back making her way down his chest, tracing and planting small kisses over his perfect abs. He took her pants off; leaving her with her underwear; exposing her beautiful body to his hungry gaze. She did the same for his jeans and she enjoyed as always the wonderful view of him with only his boxers. She run her finger tips on his huge shift encircling him with her tiny hands and he groand. Still kissing her lips, he took off her bra and panties and she ended his grey boxers. He took her off the counter encircling her small waist with his stong arms. she put her arms around his neck and encircled his waist with her thin legs. They were kissing fiercely and Stefan put his hand on her clit. She was so wet; she was ready for him and even if he was completely erect and ready too, he wanted to tease her a little bit more. So, instead of jumping to the desirable action, he kept running his fingers over her wet pussy making her moan, making her scream. He then inserted two fingers inside of her and she screamed loudly. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her and she cried out, "Oh god. Don't stop stefan, just keep going." But instead he drew his fingers out giving her a small kiss on the lips saying, " Sorry baby, I need to be inside you now." He moved the head to her entrance and in one hard thrust Stefan entered her making her cry his name. It had hurt like hell when Elena had lost her verginity to him but she was still surprised that his hard huge cock still hurt every time they did it. He was so hard, so big, and all for her alone and he thinks she was so fucking gorgious all for him alone. " Your mine. Say it!", he ordered pushing more of his lengh inside of her. " I am all yours", she answered taking a glimpse at his dick and was surprised when she found out that only half of his hardness had vanished inside of her; he was so big that he couldn't fit. He was still pushing, his hands on her ass and she pushed his back with her leg helping him to penetrate further inside of her. When he completely entered her, he started thrusting in and out of her, whispering dirty words to her, driving her crazy. She moaned loudly and he groaned feeling her walls tighten around him. " you're so fucking good." He said quickening his pace; sliding out and thrusting back in. "Quicker, fuck me harder please!", she screamed out making him lose his mind. He quickened his pace using his vampire speed. His veins emerged under his eyes and his fangs became obvious; he went completely vampire on her as she wanted him to be right then and there. Stefan tried to contol himself since he loves her so much and didn't won't to hurt her. But elena was not afraid of him, she trusted him. "I'm not afraid of you S tefan. I trust you. I love you just keep going." She yelled. He didn't want to be asked twice so he kept going, kissing her lips and pushing in and out of her fiercely until she screamed his name and climaxed collapsing against the counter. After a few seconds, he felt his orgasm hitting him. With a few more thrusts, he climaxed groaning louadly, making Elena feel his seed deep inside of her. They collapsed against each other breathing hard. he was still inside of her when he kissed her forehead and asked jokingly, " So, was it worth it to invite me inside?" She smiled at him and answered with confidence, "yeah, absolutely_ yes_."

_**A/N : Hi, this is a friend's story which in my book, is worth sharing with Stelena fans so I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.** _


End file.
